Just a Baka Bestfriends
by ashzlen
Summary: Absurd, bego, dan nggak jelas menyelingi hari-hari keempat manusia abnormal yang doyannya ngeributin hal paling gak bermutu di dunia/60 drabbles-(Chap 4 : 46-60)
1. Chapter 1

_**Just a Baka Bestfriends**_

 _ **60 Drabbles**_

 _ **Vocaloid isn't mine  
But this story is mine**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning : Get it by yourself**_

 _ **.**_

 _Summary :_

 _Absurd, bego, dan nggak jelas menyelingi hari-hari keempat manusia abnormal yang doyannya ngeributin hal paling gak bermutu di dunia_

 _._

* * *

 _ **(Drabbles 15/60)**_

* * *

 **1- Bohlam Tepuk**

Len, Rin dan Mikuo main kerumah Kaito.

"Eh, gue bisa sulap!" kata Kaito tiba-tiba sat mereka sedang ngobrol dikamar.

"Haa? Lu bisa sulap?" ulang Len.

"Gue bisa matiin lampu tanpa nyentuh saklarnya!" Kaito membanggakan diri.

Mikuo mengerutkan dahinya―aneh.

PROK! Lampu dikamar Kaito mati.

"Wuaah! Sugoi~" Rin bersorak.

"Coba lu nyalain lagi lampunya!" pinta Len. Kaito mengangguk.

PROK! Lampu dikamar Kaito kembali menyala.

"Hebat kan, gue?" Kaito mengibaskan poni birunya.

"Tunggu, bukannya itu lampu sensor tepuk yang lo beli kegue?" tanya Mikuo menghancurkan suasana.

.

.

"Oh iya, Emaknya Mikuo kan tukang bohlam."

* * *

 **2- Jangan keras-keras!**

"Ahhh.."

Mikuo melotot mendengar suara aneh dari dalam kamar Kaito. Memang sih, Mikuo, Rin dan Len sedang main di rumah Kaito. Rin ada diruang tv dan Mikuo ingin ke toilet. Daritadi juga Mikuo tidak menemukan dimana Len.

"Aduh, Kaito jangan kenceng-kenceng!"

Suara Len. Mikuo makin penasaran. Ia mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu.

"AAAAAHHH! SAKITTT!"

Jeritan Len lagi! Mikuo doki doki. Apa yang dilakukan dua insan dengan gender sejenis itu didalam kamar?

"ISHH! Len! Jangan banyak bergerak dong! Malah sakit nantinya!"

Kini Kaito membuka mulutnya. Mikuo menutup mulutnya.

"Hey kalian! Ngapa-"

Mikuo melihat Kaito yang sedang ngerokkin punggung Len dengan koin gopean.

"Eh?" desis Mikuo.

"Kenapa Mik?" tanya Kaito. Mikuo hanya diam menatap kedua temannya.

"Oh, si Len? Tadi katanya masuk angin dan minta dikerokkin. Tapi anaknya gak bisa diem, ya udah. Lecet dah tuh punggungnya!"

Mikuo diam.

"Oh.."

* * *

 **3- Sensei lihat?**

Len celingak-celinguk diruang guru lalu matanya menangkap Meiko yang sedang berjalan dikoridor.

"Sensei, sensei!" panggil Len menghampiri Meiko.

"Oh, ada apa Kagamine-kun?" tanya Meiko.

"Sensei lihat Meiko-sensei, gak?"

"Meiko-sensei tadi ada diruang guru disebelah sana."

"Oh gitu, makasih Sensei!"

Len berlari menuju ruang guru yang ada diutara. Meiko kembali menyusuri koridor. Setelah beberapa langkah, langkahnya terhenti dan dia bicara pada dirinya sendiri;

"GUE KAN MEIKO!"

* * *

 **4- Gosip**

"Kai, lu tadi digosipin sama cowok-cowok!" seru Rin sambil berlari menghampiri Kaito.

"Hah? Tentang apa?" tanya Kaito menaikkan alis kirinya.

"Katanya elu kalo make sempak pake sistem **cuci-kering-pake-cuci-kering-pake**! Gitu katanya!"

"Gak papa. Biarkan orang lain berkata-kata... Gue sih, sabar aja.. Dan juga lu inget ya, gue punya banyak sempak dirumah!"

Rin mengangguk mantap dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Kaito yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Sahabat gue emang tahan banting!"

Malamnya...

" _Dear Diary. Hari ini gue digosipin.. bla.. bla.. bla... Liat aja! Gue bakal menunjukkanpada mereka sejuta sempak yang gue punya!..bla..bla.."_

* * *

 **5- Mengharukan**

"Gue punya kata-kata mengharukan." kata Mikuo pada Kaito.

"Apa?" tanya Kaito.

" _ **Mengharukan**_."

"WOW, MIKUO! Gue terharu banget!"

* * *

 **6- Coba ini!**

Rin dan Len berjalan-jalan dimall. Rin menyeret Len untuk menemaninya belanja dengan iming-iming parfait pisang.

"Kyaa, Len! Lu coba baju ini, deh!" Rin mematut-matut baju yang dipegangnya pada badan Len.

"Mending buat lu aja deh..." Len menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ish! Ini cocok buat elo!"

"Nggak Rin.. Nggak!"

"Kenapa?" Rin menghentakkan kakinya.

"Yang lu pegang itu baju lolita! Ada renda-rendanya, lagi! Gatel! Gue cowok tulen Rin, **cowok**!"

* * *

 **7- Buah**

"Buah buah apa yang bikin bingung?" tanya Mikuo.

"Hah? Emang ada?" Rin balik nanya.

Mikuo mengangguk. "Kalo gak ada gue gak bakalan ngomong, Rin."

"Gak tau, ah!"

"Apel."

"Kok?"

"Tuh kan, bingung."

* * *

 **8- Nonton Bioskop**

"Eh, dibioskop XXX lagi promo buy 1 get 1, loh!" seru Rin promosi.

"Wow! Ayo nonton! 2 orang patungan 1 tiket!" Kaito menyetujui.

"Bioskop itu kayak layar tancep tau. Cuman lebih mewah dan banyak fasilitas yang bagus. Pokoknya perbandingannya kayak 1:50. Gitu aja." Len merusak suasana.

"Jadi selama ini kita ditipu?" Mikuo histeris.

* * *

 **9- Kaset**

"Gue heran deh, sama kaset. Kenapa bentuknya harus bulet? Kenapa gak segitiga? Atau kotak? Jajargenjang? Trapesium?" gerutu Kaito pada Mikuo.

"Kalo bentuknya bukan bulet, muternya gimana? Film kan bisa disetel karena kasetnya muter." Mikuo menjawab―sok tau―.

"Iya juga, ya..." Dan Kaito malah percaya-percaya aja.

* * *

 **10- Coba ini! 2**

Rin dan Len berpindah dari satu toko ketoko yang lain.

"Nih, Len! Coba pake yang ini! Gue yakin yang ini udah pas banget sama lo! Gak kayak baju yang sebelumnya!" Rin menyerahkan baju yang terlihat keren pada Len.

Len menelan ludah dan memerhatikan baju Gothic Lolita yang dipilihkan Rin. "Rin, jangan mengulang drabble yang sama!"

* * *

 **11- Tiang**

Keempat sahabat sedang berjalan-jalan dimall. Kaito hendak membeli es krim disalah satu stan es krim disana. Bahunya menabrak tiang yang menyangga langit-langit.

"Woah! Heh, tiang! Lu nyari ribut?" Kaito memelototi tiang yang tadi bertabrakkan dengan bahunya. Yang ditanya diam.

"Temen-temen! Tiang ini cari ribut! Ayo kita hajar!" Kaito memprovokasi sambil menunjuk tiang tak berdosa itu.

"Siapa Kai? Tiang itu?" Mikuo yang asyik makan Takoyaki menunjuk tiang yang dimaksud Kaito.

"Waah... Lu jangan macem-macem sama temen gua laah!" Len mendatangi tiang itu.

"HEAAAHHHH!" Kaito, Mikuo dan Len mengkroyok tiang malang itu.

Rin memicingkan matanya melihat ke-3 temannya memukuli benda mati yang disebut 'TIANG'. Lamunannya terbuyar ketika seorang wanita menepuk bahunya.

"Mbak." panggil wanita berambut Magenta yang dikuncir pigtail seperti bor. "Temennya?"

"Oh! Bukaan.. Saya tadi tersesat dimall dan mereka ngebantuin saya sampe sini. Gitu aja!"

* * *

 **12- Tau gak?**

"Len, tebak-tebakan, yuk! Kalo lo bisa, lo gue kasih goceng! Tapi kalo lo gak bisa, lo yang kasih gue goceng! Gimana?" tantang Mikuo bersemangat.

Len yang paling pinter―diantara ke-3 sahabatnya―menyetujui usulan Mikuo. "Boleh!"

"Lu tau gak?"

"Apa?"

"Tuh kan gak tau. Sini goceng!"

* * *

 **13- Hai, Kaito!**

"Kai, beresin mainan adikmu tuh, didepan!" perintah Ibu Kaito.

Kaito hanya menghela nafas berat dan berjalan gontai menuju halaman depan tempat adiknya bermain. Kaito menatap boneka-boneka Barbie yang berserakkan.

"Apa serunya main Barbie, sih?" gerutu Kaito dan mulai membereskan boneka-boneka yang tercecer. Matanya berhenti pada satu Barbie yang memakai tanktop kuning dan rok mini. Ia mengambilnya dan mulai memperhatikan boneka itu.

"Kalo dibuka gimana, ya?" Kaito yang hentai langsung mencoba membuka baju sang boneka.

Disaat yang bersamaan, Len datang.

"Yo, Kaito~ Kita main bas―"

Len menatap Kaito lalu kearah Barbie yang dipegang Kaito dan banyak boneka yang tercecer.

"Eh, Len? Bu-bukan! Ini adek gue yang main! Gue cuma beresin! Sueeer!" Kaito meluruskan ketika Len menahan tawanya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan mengejek.

* * *

 **14- Kaitooo, main yuk!**

"Kaitooo, main yuk!" kata Len dari ambang pintu kelas pada Kaito yang masih duduk dikursinya.

"Main apa?" tanya Kaito.

"Main Barbie!"

"Sialan lo, tae!"

* * *

 **15- Jam Tangan**

Mikuo ultah. Dia mendapat 3 kotak hadiah dari 3 sahabatnya. Kotak kuning dari Rin dengan isi sepatu sneakers ijo toska. Kotak ijo dari Len dengan isi figur tokoh Anime cewek yang moe.

Kini kotak biru dari Kaito dibuka.

"Kok.. Jam tangannya kelihatan murahan―banget―, ya?" gumam Mikuo saat melihat hadiah jam tangan dari Kaito.

Disisi jalan, Kaito, Rin dan Len sedang mengobrol.

"Tau gak, hadiah jam tangan yang gue kasih keMikuo itu dapet dari ciki Jagua* yang 1000-an tau! Untung banget, ya? Gue jadi gak perlu beli jam tangan yang mahal-mahal!"

* * *

 _A/N : Hai, akumarine disiniii *-*)9_

 _Ah ya, ini drabble lama yang belum sempat dipublish, jadi sekarang aja dipublish mumpung ke warnet_

 _Saya mau ngomongin tentang fic 'Aku Papanya!' :_

 _HONTOU NI GOMENNASAI! Ficnya ku stop  
Kenapa? Gak papa sih.. Itu fic jadul yang bertele-tele dan chapternya kepanjangan. Selama ini udah ada 18 chapter dan itu masih di pertengahan konflik. Karena gak mau kepanjangan, akhirnya mau ku remake._

 _Tenang aja. Ficnya ku remake dengan durasi yang lebih pendek /ini bukan video!  
Mungkin bakal ku publish ke sini_

 _Insya allah kalo jadi.._

 _Kalo banyak yang nunggu, ya bakal ku publish ulang kesini '-')/ /plakkkk_

 _Sekian_

* * *

 ** _Next Chap : Drabbles 16-30_**

 ** _Mind to RFF?_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Just a Baka Bestfriends**_

 _ **60 Drabbles**_

 _ **Vocaloid isn't mine  
But this story is mine**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning : Get it by yourself**_

 _ **.**_

 _Summary :_

 _Absurd, bego, dan nggak jelas menyelingi hari-hari keempat manusia abnormal yang doyannya ngeributin hal paling gak bermutu di dunia_

 _._

* * *

 _ **(Drabbles 16** **-30)**_

* * *

 **16- LKS**

"Mikuo, gue mau nyontek PR Sosial punya lu, dong!" Kaito memohon pada Mikuo.

"Gak ah, buku kita kan beda, Kai." tolak Mikuo.

"Beda apanya? Kita kan sekelas!" Kaito nyolot.

"Beda! Gue ngerjainnya di LKS, kalo lo di Lembar Kerja Siswa! Nanti kalo lo salah nulis buku gimana?" Mikuo bales nyolot.

"..."

* * *

 **17- Mr. Perfect**

Len, si Shota femes dan Gumiya, si Pangeran Kece beradu kegantengan.

"Gue lebih ganteng!" seru Gumiya.

"Gantengan gue, kali!" Len ngotot.

Akhirnya Len dan Gumiya mengadakan _polling_ besar-besaran tentang 'SIAPA YANG LEBIH GANTENG?'. Mereka mendapat nilai seri, 202:202.

"Oh iya, Rin kan gak masuk!" kata Mikuo.

"Besok tanyain dia aja!" Kaito menyenggol lengan Len. Len tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Rin kan sahabatnya. Rin pasti milih dia, dong!

Esok harinya saat Rin baru saja memasuki gerbang sekolah, alhasil dia langsung disamperin seluruh siswa disekolah.

"E-ehh? Ada apaan, nih?" seru Rin kaget.

"Rin! Gantengan gue atau Gumiya?" tanya Len dengan semangat yang berapi-api.

Rin terdiam lalu tertawa keras.

"Ya gantengan Gumiya, laah! Muka lu Shota gitu, darimana gantengnya? Kayak Kudanil kecemplung got!"

.

.

.

"Len... Gue minta maaf, deh... Gua gak tau kalo lu lagi saingan sama si Gumiya muka lumut..."

* * *

 **18- Bertanya**

"Nah, sebelum pelajaran berakhir, ada yang mau nanya?" Luka-sensei merapihkan buku-bukunya. "Siapa tau masih ada yang bingung sama bahasa Inggrisnya.."

Kaito mengacungkan tangannya. "Itu dia, Sensei! Saya bingung mau nanya apa!"

* * *

 **19- Shinigami**

"Mik, lo dicariin, tuh!" panggil Rin.

"Sama siapa, Rin?" tanya Mikuo.

"Sama malaikat maut. Katanya ditunggu dikafe jam 4!"

"..."

* * *

 **20- Jeruk dan Lemon**

"Kai, lu pilih Jeruk atau Lemon?" tanya Rin. Tangan kanannya memegang Jeruk dan tangan kirinya memegang Lemon.

Si Hentai Kaito langsung jawab, "Lemon".

"Oke, kalo gitu gue yang Jeruk, ya?" Rin meletakkan buah Lemon diatas tangan Kaito. Kaito hanya menatap si Lemon heran.

"Kai, tau gak? Buah yang sekarang kita pegang ini punya kesamaan sama orang yang megangnya, loh!" seru Rin.

"Eh masa? Apaan?" tanya Kaito. Dia berpikir, palingan si Rin ngatain dia 'DASAR BAKAITO HENTAI!'.

"Jeruk itu manis, kayak gue. Lemon itu asem, kayak elo!"

Kaito memicingkan matanya. "Tapi Jeruk juga banyak yang asem, kan?"

"Aseman Lemon, kali!" Rin nyolot.

Dari kejauhan, Kaito mendengar suara tawa dari Len dan Mikuo.

* * *

 **21- Bioskop dan Karaoke**

"Woi, kita nonton bioskop, yuk!" ajak Len pada ke-3 sahabatnya.

"Ngapain...?" tanya Mikuo malas.

"Kita karaokean disitu, Mik!"

"Oh, karaoke... Karaoke itu harusnya ditempat karaoke, kan? Lu bego amat, sih!"

"Yang bego, siapa!?"

* * *

 **22- Sampah**

"Hadooh, gak ada tong sampah lagI! Udah ah, buang kesini aja!" Mikuo hendak membuang sampah cikinya ketanah.

"Woei, gak boleh buang sampah sembarangan, bego!" cegah Rin.

"Ketauan Mbah Kiyoteru, mampus loe!" Kaito me-MAMPUS-kan.

"Tau. Lu mah gak kapok-kapok!" timpal Len.

"Ah, bawel! Peduli amat sama peraturan!" Mikuo menjatuhkan sampahnya.

Mbah Kiyoteru―Kepsek― lewat dan menatap Mikuo sekilas.

"Eh, sampahnya jatoh.." Mikuo memungut kembali sampahnya.

* * *

 **23- Lu main apaan?**

"Lu lagi main apaan Mik?" tanya Len.

"Main twitter. Lagi ngecek PM sama Mention." Mikuo tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar monitor.

"Oooh.. Udah tamat berapa kali mainannya?"

Mikuo menendang Len. "Udah tamat 3 kali, nihh!"

* * *

 **24- Paham gak?**

Ini yang terjadi pada Mikuo saat dia gak paham dan gak mau ngaku saat Mbah Kiyoteru menerangkan Matematika :

"Paham anak-anak? Yang gak paham acungkan tangan!" kata Kiyoteru dengan nada yang biasa―nada biasa disini terbilang menggelegar bagi anak luar.

"Bagus! Nah, Hatsune-kun! Maju dan kerjakan soal no. 1 dihalaman 37."

Mikuo menunduk. "G-gak tau, Sensei..."

"KAN SENSEI UDAH BILANG! YANG GAK PAHAM ANGKAT TANGANN! KUPINGMU DIMANA, SIH?" marah Kiyoteru.

Mikuo tetap menunduk.

"Sana! Berdiri diluar sampai pelajaran Sensei selesai!" Kiyoteru menunjuk pintu.

.

Ini yang terjadi pada Mikuo saat dia gak paham dan dia ngaku kalo dia gak paham saat Mbah Kiyoteru menerangkan Matematika :

"Ayo! Yang gak paham angkat tangan!" kata Kiyoteru dengan nada yang biasa―bagi anak SMA Voca. Lagi.

Mikuo mengangkat tangannya tinggi. "Saya kurang paham, Sensei!"

Kiyoteru menggebrak papan tulis. "MAKANYA HATSUNE-KUN! KALO SENSEI MENERANGKAN ITU DIPERHATIKAN! JANGAN NGELAMUN TERUS!"

.

Rasanya Mikuo pengen mati aja...

* * *

 **25- Sepatu**

"Len, kok lu make sepatunya 2 gitu? Kanan kiri?" tanya Kaito―bego―.

"Ya iyalah! Emang gue orang gila? Make sepatu sebelah doang?" bantah Len gak nyantai.

"Sepatu aja sepasang masa lo enggaaakk?" Kaito ngibrit.

Len melepas sepatu kirinya dan melemparnya kearah Kaito. "Lu juga jomblo, SETAN!"

* * *

 **26- Bagus yang mana?**

"Kai, bagus yang mana?" tanya Rin sambil memegang 2 baju yang berbeda.

Kaito menghela nafas dan menunjuk dress selutut berwarna putih gaya pelaut dengan dasi biru muda sepanjang 10 cm.

"Emang iya? Yang ini juga bagus, kan?" tanya Rin sambil mematut-matut baju yang satunya―baju terusan 5 cm diatas lutut berbahan jeans dengan renda hitam diujung baju.

"Iya, bagus kok..." timpal Kaito malas.

Rin mendebatkan baju mana yang akan dia beli selama 1 jam―mungkin lebih tapi gak mungkin kurang.

"Ya udahlah, gue beli dua-duanya aja!" Rin dengan santai menenteng 2 baju itu kekasir.

.

Setelah itu, ada berita bahwa department store tersebut dibakar.

* * *

 **27- Attack on Titan**

"Kita bikin film Attack on Titan, yuk!" ajak Mikuo tiba-tiba.

"Oh iya, film Live Actionnya udah keluar, ya?" tanya Len.

"Yuk yuk! Buat parodinya! Gue jadi Mikasa!" seru Rin bersemangat.

Suasana hening.

"Gue pikir, lu lebih cocok jadi titannya deh, Rin.." timpal Kaito.

Len mengangguk setuju. "Iya, kan ada titan ceweknya!"

Rin meninju Kaito dan Len hingga menghilang diangkasa.

* * *

 **28- Ini peran utama, lho!**

"Len, kok lu nolak sih?" tanya Rin heran.

"Gak mau Rin.. Gua gak mau..." tolak Len.

"Lo dipilih secara langsung sama Aria, siketua klub drama buat jadi peran utamanya! Lu tau kan, sekolah kita bakal ikut ajang drama bergengsi tingkat Nasional? Kok lu nolak?"

"Kalo tokoh utamanya **COWOK** sih, gue mau! Masalahnya tokoh utamanya cewek, Rin! Udah berapa kali gue bilang, gue cowook! Gue cowok, Rin, COWOK!" Hayato lelah mba... *karena Hayati sudah mainstream

* * *

 **29- Pacar**

"Hooi! Gue punya pacar!" kata Mikuo menghampiri meja sahabat-sahabatnya dikantin.

Rin keselek roti melon. Len membelalakkan matanya. Kaito kehabisan oksigen.

"PENGKHIANAT!" teriak Kaito bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menunjuk Mikuo. Mikuo mengibaskan poni teal-nya.

"Padahal kita ber-4 udah janji buat ngejomblo selama diSMA!" timpal Rin menggebrak-gebrak meja kantin.

"Lo iri karena gue laku?" Mikuo meremehkan.

Len mengerutkan alisnya. "Emang ada yang mau sama lo, Mik? Siapa namanya?"

Mikuo kicep. "Ada! Namanya.. Moni.."

"Monitor, kan?"

Mikuo ngerasa miris. Badannya meletoy. Dia berdiri membelakangi Len sambil memegangi dada kirinya yang sekarang nyut-nyutan. Rin dan Kaito menepuk-nepuk bahu sahabat teal-nya dengan menahan tawa.

* * *

 **30- Gelas**

"Gelas apa yang nyeremin?" tanya Len pada Kaito.

"Gelas yang ada tuyulnya, kali!" tebak Kaito.

"Salah!"

"Apa?"

"Gelasukan setan."

"Kok jauh?"

* * *

 _AN : Haloo, pojok author hari ini saya akan membalas 2 review yang masuk~_

 ** _To : Luna Ayame_**

 _Halo, makasih buat ripiunya.. Untuk request_ **-** _an mu maaf ya belum bisa ku accept. Soalnya ini no pair. Tapi nanti ada Miku, kok biarpun cuma sekilas doang..  
Ehh tapi tetep makasih lo. Makasih juga buat sarannya._

 ** _To : adelita_**

 _Hai, terima kasih reviewnya._

 _._

 _Sebentar.. Sepertinya saya mengenal anda.. :v  
Ihh, sukak_ **-** _nya yang kayak begituan, deh.. :v_

 _Ah iya, saya memang mengenal anda :v \bahasanya jangan saya anda, deh.\_

 _Makasih juga untuk para silent reader (^_^)_

* * *

 _ **Mind to RFF?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Just a Baka Bestfriends**_

 _ **60 Drabbles**_

 _ **Vocaloid isn't mine  
But this story is mine**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning : Get it by yourself**_

 _ **.**_

 _Summary :_

 _Absurd, bego, dan nggak jelas menyelingi hari-hari keempat manusia abnormal yang doyannya ngeributin hal paling gak bermutu di dunia_

 _._

* * *

 _ **(Drabbles 31-45** **)**_

* * *

 **31- Pisang itu kuning**

"Len, pilih Jeruk atau Pisang?" tanya Rin.

"Pisang."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena pisang itu warnanya kuning, saya suka warna kuning!"

* * *

 **32-** **Gen**

"Gue heran sama Ring-sensei dan Leon-sensei! Kok bisa ya, punya anak Gumiya?" celoteh Kaito gak penting.

"Kenapa emang?" tanya Mikuo heran.

"Iya, Ring-sensei rambutnya biru, Leon-sensei rambutnya kuning, kok si Gumiya rambutnya ijo?" seru Kaito lagi.

"Mungkin Gumiya anak pungut." seru Rin tanpa difilter. "Lagian aneh aja, muka Ring-sensei dan Leon-sensei itu juga biasa aja. Kok mukanya si Gumiya bisa ganteng―luar biasa―gitu?"

"Yaa... Biru campur kuning itu kan, ijo. Jadi gen biru dan gen kuning menyatu jadi gen ijo." Len menjawab asal. "Terus juga untuk masalah muka sama aja kayak matematika. Sama tanda hasilnya positif, beda tanda hasilnya negatif. Jadi intinya, biasa ketemu biasa jadinya luar biasa.

Laen lagi kalo Ring-sensei itu cakep terus Leon-senseinya biasa, Gumiya-nya juga pasti biasa―atau mungkin jadinya jelek."

"Inilah sang jenius yang sebenarnyaa!"

* * *

 **33- Ayam dulu atau Telor dulu?**

"Eh kalian! Gue punya pertanyaan!" kata Rin tiba-tiba saat dia dan 3 sahabatnya sedang mengobrol.

"Apa?" tanya Kaito.

"Ayam dulu apa telor dulu?"

Semua tampak berpikir (minus Rin).

"Aha! Gue tau! Jawabannya telor, kan?" seru Mikuo.

"Kok telor?" tanya Len.

"Kan Ayam itu asalnya dari telor!"

"Tapi kan telor itu asalnya dari Ayam juga." Kaito membantah.

"Hm, iya juga ya.." Mikuo memegang dagunya.

"Hehe.. Nyerah, nih?" Rin terkekeh.

"Nyerah!" seru Kaito.

"Jawabannya Ayam! Kan tadi gue ngomongnya Ayam dulu!"

"Itu sih, tebak-tebakkan, bego!"

* * *

 **34- Kenapa Ayam menyebrang?**

"Sekarang gue yang punya pertanyaan!" ujar Len setelah dia baru kena troll sama Rin.

"Apaan?" tanya Rin.

"Kenapa Ayam menyebrang?"

"Kok rasanya familiar sama kata-kata itu, ya?" seru Kaito.

"Ayoo, dijawaab!" kata Len.

"Gak tau!" Mikuo nyerah.

"Untuk sampai keseberang jalan!" jawab Len.

"Gue tau! Untuk sampai keseberang jalan, kan?" kata Rin telmi.

"Bukan!" Len mengibas-ibaskan tangannya. Semua terheran-heran.

"Karena dia mau nyebrang!"

"Kalo gitu sih, orang mau jawab apa aja juga salah!"

* * *

 **35- Mata Ayam**

"Kenapa Ayam kalo nyebrang gak liat kiri kanan?" kini Mikuo yang menyampaikan tebak-tebakkan.

"Karena.. a... Apa, ya?" Rin berfikir. "Karena males, ya?"

"Itu mah, elu kali!" timpal Len.

"Jawabannya apa, Mik?" tanya Kaito.

"Kan mata Ayam letaknya udah dikiri sama dikanan! Ngapain nengok kiri kanan lagi?"

.

"Masa, sih?"

* * *

 **36- Ayam yang jalannya mundur**

"Ekhm, oke sekarang giliran gue!" Kaito gak mau kalah. "Ayam apa yang jalannya mundur?"

"Dih, emang ada?" bantah Rin.

"Kalo gak ada gue gak bakal ngomong, Rin."

"Ayam apa yang jalannya mundur?" Mikuo menatap Len. Len mengernyitkan bahunya.

"Nyerah, gak? Nyerah, gak? Udaah.. Nyerah ajaa!" Kaito memburu-buru.

"Oke deh, nyerah!" Len pasrah.

"Ayam yang didepannya ada tembok!" seru Kaito innocent.

"..."

"Ngajak ribut, lo Kai!"

* * *

 **37- Kenapa dari tadi Ayam?**

"Kenapa sih, 4 drabble berturut-turut ngebahasnya Ayam?" celoteh Rin gak bermutu.

"Kan yang mulai duluan, elo!" Mikuo menjitak Rin. Rin nyengir.

"Sama drabble yang sekarang jadi 5.." gumam Kaito.

"Mungkin Authornya lagi mabok Ayam." Len menimpali.

* * *

 **38- Kue**

"Hoi, kaliaaan~ Gue bawa kue!" sorak Rin menenteng kue berisi kue.

"Asik!" Kaito yang laper langsung merebut kotak bento yang dibawa Rin.

Mikuo mengerutkan dahinya. "Tu-tunggu! Itu kue lo yang bikin atau beli?"

Kaito yang udah mencomot kue terpaku dan menepuk dahi. Bisa gawat kalo ternyata ini kue buatan Rin.

"Spesial! Buatan gue!" Rin menepuk-nepuk dadanya―membanggakan diri.

Kaito kicep. Samar-samar dia mendengar suara bisikkan Len; "Mampus lu, tokai..."

* * *

 **39- Salah dengar**

Mikuo heran. Mbah Kiyoteru itu selalu aja Negative Thinking sama dia. Contohnya saat pengambilan nilai.

Miku si murid pintar mendapat nilai jelek :

"Hoshine Miku, berapa nilaimu?" tanya Kiyoteru seraya menyiapkan buku nilai.

"65.. Sensei.." kata Miku pelan.

"Apa? 98?" ulang Kiyoteru―budek kelewatan―.

"6-65, Sensei..." kata Miku lagi.

Kiyoteru tersenyum. "Gak papa Hoshine-san. Kegagalan itu memang terkadang menyerang. Tapi harus kamu ingat, kegagalan adalah awal dari keberhasilan. Jadi, jangan putus semangat hanya karena nilaimu turun. Selanjutnya, kamu harus mendapat nilai yang lebih bagus, oke?"

Mata Miku berbinar-binar. "Ma-makasih, Sensei!"

Dan saat Mikuo mendapat nilai bagus :

"Hatsune Mikuo! Berapa nilaimu?"

"98, Sensei!" jawab Mikuo bangga.

"Apa? 65?"

"98!"

"Bohong kamu! Kamu nyontek kesiapa, Mikuo? Mikuo, nyontek itu gak baik! Poinmu saya kurangi, lho!"

"Tapi..."

Mbah Kiyoteru itu dendam apa sih, sama Mikuo?

* * *

 **40- Kue 2**

Len, Mikuo dan Kaito pergi kerumah Rin―30% kerja kelompok dan 70% main dan baca komik―.

"Lu tunggu disini, ya. Gue beresin ruang belajarnya dulu." Rin berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan, meninggalkan Len, Mikuo dan Kaito diruang tamu.

Len, Mikuo dan Kaito mengangguk. Saat itu mereka menemukan sepiring Brownies diatas meja.

"Ih, laper, ya?" Len kode-kode sambil mengelus-ngelus perutnya.

"Iya.. Laper.." timpal Mikuo.

Kaito mencomot Brownies. "Rin, bagi, ya~" Kaito meminta izin walau dia tau Rin gak bakal denger.

"Kok rasanya aneh?" tanya Mikuo.

"Ini kan, Brownies! Emang gitu rasanya!" jawab Len sok tau―banget―.

Rin balik dan melihat kue dimeja udah habis. "Loh, kuenya mana?"

"Wah.. Maaf.. Kita habisin. Lagian, laper sih..." Mikuo cengengesan.

Rin membulatkan matanya. "ITU KAN BROWNIES BASI!"

* * *

 **41- Oksigen**

"Kai, siapa orang yang paling lo benci?" tanya Len pada Kaito.

"Elo."

"Loh? Gue? Kok? Kenapa?"

"Soalnya kalo dideket lo gue kayak mau mati aja. Oksigen disekitar gue menipis." Kaito mengedipkan mata kirinya.

Kaito dislepet karet.

* * *

 **42- Penampakkan**

Len menginap dirumah Kaito. Len dan Kaito sedang dikamar, lagi cerita-cerita.

"Lu tau gak, kalo jam segini itu biasanya disini ada apaan?" tanya Kaito. Len diam dan menatap Kaito datar.

"Pe-nam-pak-kaaan..." bisik Kaito menakut-nakuti Len. Keliatannya Len gak takut. Tuh, dianya diem aja.

"Woi, Kaito! Katanya mau nonton film! Ini udah gue setelin!" suara Len terdengar dari luar kamar.

Kaito merinding. Mana Len yang asli?

* * *

 **43- Sampah 2**

"Ayo anak-anak, kalo dikolong mejanya ada sampah, segera dibuang!" Gakupo-sensei memprovokasi.

"Sensei, sampah disamping meja juga?" tanya Len.

"Iya, Kagamine-kun."

Len menarik lengan Rin. "Ayo Rin, kita ketempat sampah!"

Len disumpel kaos kaki.

* * *

 **44- Cepet mandi!**

Len menginap dirumah Mikuo.

"Hoi, Len! Bangun! Cepet mandi sana! Terus bantuin gue beres-beres rumah!" Mikuo melempar handuk kewajah Len yang masih tertidur.

"Iish... Sekarang kan Minggu, Mikuo sayaaaang..." gerutu Len menggulingkan tubuhnya membelakangi Mikuo.

"Lo menjijikkan! Bangun cepeeet, mandiii!" Mikuo memang selalu perfeksionis kalau menyangkut kebersihan.

"Hari Minggu masih mandi? **KAMPUNGAN**!" Len kembali melempar handuk berwarna putih itu kewajah Mikuo.

Mikuo tertawa miris.

* * *

 **45- Ulang tahun Kaito**

Inilah ucapan sayang dari 3 sahabat tercinta Kaito :

Len : "Kapan lu femes? Kayak gue contohnya. Biar shota tapi gue keren dan populer!"

Rin : "Kapan matinya? Ditungguin malaikat maut, noh! Bosen gue ngeliat muka lo terus!"

Mikuo : "Semoga lu gak dapet pacar dan jadi jomblo abadi, ya?"

* * *

 _A/N : Kembali bersama saya, akumarine_

 _Langsung aja bales review-nya ya, males basa basi -w-_

 ** _To : nirmalasari218_**

 _Baru nemu waktu itu? Gapapa kok, ga bikin dosa juga lagi -w-  
Makasih lho, kalo fic ini keren, terharu jadinya O,O_

 _Iya saya ini jomblo T,T  
Ga kok ga dibunuh, paling kugigit /gigit/_

 _Makasih reviewnya ya, jangan lupa review lagi /plakk/_

 ** _To : Elang Emas_**

 _Makasih lho pujiannya, aduh jadi enak/?_

 _Nickname anda keren, mungkin suatu saat saya bakal ganti nn jadi Elang Perak/?  
_

 _Thanks for your review~_

 ** _To : Hanaruphop_**

 _Sementara ku stop, tapi remake nya lagi kubuat kok, jadi jangan kuatirr -w-_

 _Eh aku terharu loh, ternyata masih ada yang nungguin fic jadul itu QAQ_

 _Makasih karena udah setia menunggu fic kuu~ QAQ Makasih juga reviewnyaa_

* * *

 ** _Mind to RFF?_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Just a Baka Bestfriends**_

 _ **60 Drabbles**_

 _ **Vocaloid isn't mine  
But this story is mine**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Warning : Get it by yourself**_

 _ **.**_

 _Summary :_

 _Absurd, bego, dan nggak jelas menyelingi hari-hari keempat manusia abnormal yang doyannya ngeributin hal paling gak bermutu di dunia_

 _._

* * *

 ** _(Drabbles 46-60)_**

* * *

 **46- Rahasia**

"Kai, sini deh! Gue mau ngomong rahasia!" panggil Len pada Kaito.

"Apaan?" Kaito mendekat pada Len.

Len mendekatkan mulutnya ketelinga Kaito. "Ra-ha-si-a.."

Len kabur dan Kaito melemparkan buku setebal 3 cm yang sedang dipegangnya.

* * *

 **47- Jangan pernah makan diKantin!**

"Eh, eh! Lo jangan pernah makan dikantin lagi!" kata Mikuo tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Emang kenapa?" Len mulai serius.

"Makanan Kantin ada racunnya?" Rin ikut-ikutan serius.

Mikuo menggeleng. "Pokoknya jangan! Dengerin kalo gue ngomong! Jangan dibantah!"

"Ya, apa alasannya biar kita tau..." kata Kaito penasaran. Dia khawatir kalo ternyata es krim yang biasa dia beli dikantin mengandung racun didalamnya.

Mikuo mengisyaratkan ke-3 sohibnya untuk mendekat.

"Soalnya bayar..." bisik Mikuo.

* * *

 **48- Rin**

Kaito kadang suka sebel sama Rin. Kenapa? Ya gitu! Ngeledekkinnya parah!

Saat Kaito diledekkin Rin dan Kaitonya gak marah :

"Udah Kaaai! **Lu gak usah sok kuat kayak getoo**! Kalo lu mau nangis mah, nangis aja! Gak usah ditahan-tahan! Sok tegar, lo!"

Saat Kaito diledekkin Rin dan Kaitonya marah :

"Ya elah Kai, gue kan cuma bercanda! Lu lagi PMS, ya? **Lu mah baperan** , kayak cewek!"

Lama-lama Kaito berubah jadi Hulk, nih!

* * *

 **49- Gue kesel!**

"Kai! Gue kesel deh, sama tetangga-tetangga gue!" Rin curhat.

"Hah? Kenapa?" Kaito menghadap kearah kursi Rin yang ada disamping kanannya.

"Gue disuruh stand up, pas gue stand up malah diketawain!"

Kaito menyentil jidat Rin. "Gue kesel deh sama elo! Begonya gak ilang-ilang!"

* * *

 **50- Rin 2**

Rin itu manis. Tapi ngece―kelewatan―.

Saat Rin negece ke Mikuo dan Mikuo gak ngebales :

"Yaaahhh... **Masa sama cewek takuut**! Cemeeen!"

Saat Rin ngece ke Mikuo dan Mikuo ngebales :

"Mikuo **beraninya sama ceweeek**! Huuuuu..."

Cukup sudah, kokoro Mikuo lelah... Cowok itu selalu serba salah...

* * *

 **51- Wibu**

Suatu hari, temen Mikuo yang dari Amerika apdet stat difesbuk:

" _Japan is a stupis country. I hate Japan and Anime!"_

Mikuo pun membentak orang itu―lewat PM―dan me-unfriend-nya seketika.

.

"Ya gue gak terima, laaaahh!" seru Mikuo berapi-api saat dia curhat pada Kaito.

Kaito berpikir. Katanya, Wibu itu bakal marah-marah kalo ada orang atau apapun yang ngejelek-jelekkin Jepang.

"Berarti lu wibu, dong?" celetuk Kaito.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"KITA TINGGAL DIJEPANG, SETANNN!"

* * *

 **52- Pilih yang mana?**

"Rin, seandainya dunia ini akan runtuh. Ada sebuah pesawat ruang angkasa untuk menyelamatkan diri, tapi didalemnya cuma muat buat 2 orang. Lu pilih terbang bareng Len, Mikuo apa Kaito?" tanya Luki―teman sekelas Rin, Len, Mikuo dan kaito.

Len, Mikuo dan Kaito doki-doki. Pertanyaan dari Luki secara gak langsung menentukan siapa sahabat yang paling Rin sayangi.

Rin tampak berpikir dan gak lama kemudian dia tersenyum. "Pesawatnya buat lu aja, Luk. Gue mau mati bareng mereka."

* * *

 **53- Rin 3**

Mungkin bener kata Mikuo, Rin itu manis, tapi labil―yang ngeselin banget―. Len capek ngalah terus.

Saat mereka ngantri dikantin :

"Oi, Len! Dahulukan cewek! **LADIES FIRST**!"

Saat mereka telat berdua dan takut buat ngebuka pintu kelas―secara wali kelas mereka si Kepsek MTK Mbah Kiyoteru― :

"Len... Lu yang buka pintunya gih!" Rin bisik-bisik.

"Lu aja Rin.. Kan, Ladies First!" Len juga berbisik-bisik.

"Lo cewek apa cowok, sih? BE GENTLE LEN! **Masa cowok pengecut**?"

"..." Cukup! Kokoro Len sudah muak!

* * *

 **54- Satu Permintaan : Len**

Dari langit tiba-tiba muncul suara : _"Len, seandainya kau memiliki satu permintaan yang akan terkabul, apa yang akan kau pinta?"_

"Minta masuk surga, boleh?"

* * *

 **55- Satu Permintaan : Rin**

Dari langit tiba-tiba muncul suara : _"Rin, seandainya kau memiliki satu permintaan yang akan terkabul, apa yang akan kau pinta?"_

"Gue minta, semoga permintaan gue nambah jadi 1000 permintaan!"

" _..."_

* * *

 **56- Satu Permintaan : Mikuo**

Dari langit tiba-tiba muncul suara : _"Mikuo, seandainya kau memiliki satu permintaan yang akan terkabul, apa yang akan kau pinta?"_

"Gue mau minta, semoga Authornya gak ngebuat gue _badluck_ melulu didrabble ini.. Itu aja.."

* * *

 **57- Satu Permintaan : Kaito**

Dari langit tiba-tiba muncul suara : _"Kaito, seandainya kau memiliki satu permintaan yang akan terkabul, apa yang akan kau pinta?"_

"SIAPA ITU YANG NGOMONGG?!" *panik*

* * *

 **58- Chatting!**

Len dan Rin lagi chattingan lewat aplikasi chatting.

 _ **Kagami Rin Rin Orange : "Len, lagi apa?"  
Received : 18.05**_

Len tersenyum iseng dan membalas.

 _ **Banana Prince : "Lagi napas nih!"  
Send Message Failed**_

Len berdecak dan mengetik lagi.

 _ **Banana Prince : "Lagi duduk! XP"  
Send Message Failed**_

Len menghela nafas dan mau gak mau mengetik ulang.

 _ **Banana Prince : "Het dah, ni jaringan!"  
Send Message Failed**_

 _ **Banana Prince : "OH GODD! HELL! JARINGAN GUE KENAPA SEEHH?"  
Send Message Failed**_

 _ **Banana Prince : "ASTOGEH, JARINGAN GUEEEE!"  
Send Message Failed**_

 _ **Banana Prince : "AN*EEENGGGG!"  
Message Send**_

Len membulatkan matanya dan menutup mulutnya. Satu balasan masuk dari Rin.

 _ **Kagami Rin Rin Orange : "SIALAN LOE, LENN! GUE NANYA BAIK-BAIK, TAEEE!"**_

* * *

 **59- Hidden Talent**

Gak ada yang tau, kalo Mikuo punya bakat terpendam. Cuma 3 sahabatnya yang tau bakat terpendamnya. Rin, Len dan Kaito jago nyanyi dan dance. Mikuo juga jago, tapi gak dikenal―gak ada yang tau malah. Rin, Len dan Kaito terpilih lagi untuk mewakili sekolahnya lomba musik. Tapi mereka kekurangan 1 orang. Mereka berniat memasukkan Mikuo dan Mikuo kegirangan. Rin, Len dan Kaito memutuskan untuk berkonsultasi ke Mbah Kiyoteru sepulang sekolah.

"Sensei, kita kurang 1 orang, kan?" Len memulai pembicaraan.

"Ah, ya! Gimana kalo kalian ajak Gumi Nakajima?" usul Kiyoteru.

"Ehm, Sensei. Sebenernya―" kata-kata Rin dicela.

"Kalo enggak, Yuuma Rorone juga keren, tuh!" kata Kiyoteru bersemangat. Tunggu, apanya yang keren? Mukanya? Apa Kiyoteru seorang humu?

"Suaranya si Yuuma keren." Kiyoteru menambahkan.

"Tapi Sen―" kata-kata Kaito kembali Kiyoteru potong.

"Atau si Aria? Suaranya juga keren, lho!" Kiyoteru tambah semangat.

"Gini, sensei! Kami berencana masukkin Mikuo, gimana?" usul Len akhirnya.

Terjadi keheningan selama beberapa detik.

"Aduuuh... Jangan dia, ya? Lebih baik kalian gak ikut lomba daripada Mikuo ikut, beneran deh!" Kiyoteru mengusap-usap kepala Rin, Len dan Kaito bergantian.

Mikuo yang mendengar semuanya dari balik pintu ruang kepala sekolah, membulatkan matanya dan air mata mulai mengalir dari matanya. Ia melangkah menjauh dari ruangan terkutuk itu.

"Kalo gitu, Sensei..." Rin angkat bicara. Ia menoleh pada Kaito dan Len lalu mengangguk.

"Kami gak ikut lombanya. Terima kasih atas perhatian, Sensei..." Rin, Len dan Kaito membungkuk dan keluar ruangan.

Saat mereka bertiga keluar ruangan, mereka melihat Mikuo yang berjalan dengan sesenggukkan. Rin yang khawatir langsung berlari menghampiri Mikuo dan memeluknya dari belakang. Len juga berlari dan memeluk Rin dari belakang. Lalu diikuti Kaito yang berlari dan memeluk Len dari belakang.

"Gak papa, Mik.. Kita semua tetep bareng-bareng, kok..." bisik Rin.

"Tenang aja, Mikuo.. Kita selalu ada buat lo, apapun yang terjadi.." seru Kaito agak mengencangkan suaranya.

Air mata Mikuo mengalir semakin deras. Ia menghadap kearah 3 sahabatnya yang saling pelukkan tumpuk-tumpuk(?). Mikuo memeluk Rin yang kebetulan ada didepannya. Kaito maju dan memeluk Mikuo dan Rin. Diikuti Len yang akhirnya mereka berpelukkan sambil duduk.

Dibawah langit yang mendung itu, tawa dan air mata mengisi kekosongan sekolah yang sekarang tinggal mereka berempat dan Kiyoteru yang ada diruangannya.

* * *

 **60-** **Sahabat**

Len, Rin, Mikuo dan Kaito mengobrol diatap sekolah

"Hei, sedikit lagi kita kita lulus SMA..." seru Kaito. Senyumnya keliatan gak ikhlas.

"Iya ya... Gue bakal ke Hokkaido, Rin mau ke Osaka, Kaito tetep di Tokyo, dan Len bakalan ke Prancis..." gumam Mikuo bersandar pada pembatas besi.

"Dari dulu Len emang yang paling elite, ya?" celetuk Rin diselingi kekehan.

"Haha. Enggak. Gue juga bego. Kayak kalian." Len merendah―yang entah kenapa keliatan kayak ngejek.

"Omongan lu nyelekit, njirr!" Kaito memegangi dada kirinya sambil meringis. Semuanya tertawa.

"Biar nanti kita pisah-pisah, kita tetep sahabatan, kan?" Rin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Mikuo mengangguk. "Iya dong..."

"Janji, ya?" Len mengangkat jari kelingkingnya.

Semuanya pun mengacungkan jari kelingking dan saling mengaitkannya satu sama lain. Setelahnya mereka berpelukkan gaya Teletubbies.

* * *

 ** _END_**

* * *

 _Pojok review bersama saya~_

 ** _To : Elang Emas_**

 _Ada! Kan aku yang buat -w-  
Udah kulanjut kok_

 ** _To : nirmalasari218_**

 _Wahaa, mba nirmala malah jadi curhat di kotak review xD_

 _Gapapa kok, tulis aja, diriku bahagia kalau ada orang yang nulis panjang lebar di kotak review apapun isinya :3  
Makasih reviewnya yaa_

 _Ciee, peluk peluk aku /hugback_

 ** _To : m.a_**

 _Mereka emang sengaja dibuat sinting -w-)/ /plakk_

 _Ooh, oke makasih sarannya~ Kubuatin deh, untuk mba m.a-san -w-)9_

 _Nanti ada chapter bonusnya kok~_

* * *

[OMAKE]

"Rin, seandainya dunia ini akan runtuh. Ada sebuah pesawat ruang angkasa untuk menyelamatkan diri, tapi didalemnya cuma muat buat 2 orang. Lu pilih terbang bareng Len, Mikuo apa Kaito?" tanya Luki―teman sekelas Rin, Len, Mikuo dan kaito.

Len, Mikuo dan Kaito doki-doki. Pertanyaan dari Luki secara gak langsung menentukan siapa sahabat yang paling Rin sayangi.

Rin tersenyum jahil. "Gua tinggalin tiga-tiganya terus gue ajak elu."

Luki bergidik jijik. _Ga sudi gue diajak ama orang sinting kayak elu!_ ―pikir Luki.

* * *

..

 **Mada owari desu~**

 _Nanti ada dua chapter bonus~ STAY TUNE, OK!?~_

 _RFF?_


End file.
